User talk:Helena
Fresh Feel free to start discuss on this fresh, new talk page :) — Helena 04:10, 12 March 2007 (CDT) I like your user page, but 1 question (newb alert) how do I edit my page? Lol :Well, I have no idea who you are, but if you aren't registered, register as a user. Then you can see all your own pages in the upper right corner. Click your username, and you will be at your own userpage. Then click "edit" in the upper section of your page, just as you did when you wrote the message here. ^^ :By the way, you should always sign your comments on talk pages with four tildes like this: ~~~~. :— Helena 13:40, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Skills Great Idea with the skills. Still laughing about Bitchy Commentary. :I love the idea of making up skills for you IRL. I'm going to have to come up with something like that. Thanks for the idea. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 15:45, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::Haha, thank you :) I had so much fun creating them! Oh, and give me some credit then, will ya? ;) ::— Helena 00:59, 5 April 2007 (CDT) hello hi there, i'll borrow your concept for my user page(yes i will give you credits) thx!! p.s ja e också svensk d.s :Haha, okej, tack då :) Fast du glömde underteckna ditt inlägg ;) Ett tips bara: gör alltid det när du skriver på diskussionssidor. Såhär: :— Helena 01:53, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ^^, men vad e syntaxet för det?? hittar inte nånstans men jag kan ju länka mitt namn bara^^ User:falafel :Du skriver ~~~~. Det blir ditt namn som länk och datum och tid, såhär: Helena 07:38, 20 April 2007 (CDT). Sedan brukar man alltid dra in sin text för varje svar, så att ::man kan skilja :::på vad alla säger. Då använder du kolon. :— Helena 07:38, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::::ok tack, ^^ du e ju värsta wiki freaket Falafel 09:17, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Ohyes, jag har hållt på med wiki länge :) ::— Helena 14:56, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::Sniceigt. du förresten hur laddar du upp bilder?? image:necromancer-icon-small.pngFalafel 15:07, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Kolla till vänster när du är på till exempel Main Page. Rätt så långt ner, under all reklam, finns en länk till "Upload image". ::::— Helena 15:12, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::: Thx, fyfan va du é bra... Falafel 16:27, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::: Du btw var i "mitten av sverige" bor du?? ( du behöver inte svara om du tror att jag e en pedofil lr nåt ) Falafel 13:08, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Haha, det är lugnt. Jag bor utanför Västerås. ::::— Helena 14:40, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::::: *Looks for babelfish* —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 14:42, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::: hah västerås... trist o bo där liksom.. Falafel 15:11, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Varför det? Och jag är inte säker på att jag vill ha min diskussionssida uppklottrad med det här, vill du snacka kan vi väl maila istället. And Sigma, this is Swedish, in case you would like to know. ::::— Helena 16:51, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::Visst visst, f'låt om de blev lite mkt:( ... Falafel 01:14, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Knackebrod. 62.100.33.180 02:17, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :::knäckebröd????? Falafel 08:58, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Haha, det är helt okej, Falafel, det var inte menat att skälla på dig, jag ville bara säga det. Yes, Knäckebröd is probably the only Swedish word he knows ;) :::::— Helena 16:32, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :::^^ nema problema Falafel 03:22, 25 April 2007 (CDT) ::: Tror detta blir sista inlägget(på din talk page asså), så jag tänkte bara fråga om du har xfire??? Falafel 13:08, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::Duuu, Helena(om du nu heter det?? du kanske e en snubbe men det tror jag inte) vill du henka på o fira att jag nyss fått 2 miljoner xp, du blir invitad som till min guild som gäst, sen ska jag samla ihop ett gäng så bjuder jag på öl o så... skulle va trevligt om du ville?? troligtvis på söndag (6/5) Falafel 15:35, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Nej, jag har inte xfire tror jag...? Nej, jag är ingen snubbe, och jag tror vi ska köra GvG på söndag, annars kommer jag gärna. Du ser ju på min userpage vad mitt IGN är. ::::— Helena 15:44, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::Ok, vi får se helt enkelt... Falafel 16:56, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Hey, I would like to try and use your set up for a character page(with credit to you!), but im brand new to using GWwiki. If possible, any help / suggestions on making it? Thanks! ♥ ☻ ♥ (GWwiki name = Foul Bane ) :Go to my userpage, click "edit", copy the code I use and paste it on your userpage. Then play around with it and try out what every option does. :) :— Helena 03:09, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Thank you so much for letting people use your page design, I was able to use it to successfully begin to create "Profiles" of my characters, thank you so much.Third :No problem at all, every new member of the wiki using my code warms my heart. :) (When they give me credit ;)) :— Helena 12:20, 19 May 2007 (CDT) I've taken your userpage layout. Credit given! It looks amazing btw! Sloth 20:57, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :Cool, thanks :) Your images are cool as well. Helena 02:14, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::I gotta say, I'm learning so much more about how to do wiki code after trying to mould your page into mine. I'm a complete newb when it comes to anything code-ish, so I'm just copying and learning by trail-and-error at the moment. It's like a giant jigsaw puzzle! Heh. Like, adding a colon to reply to someone. Didn't know that till just now! Sloth 08:34, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::That's how I started myself with that table :) I actually got the original idea and code from my sister (stylva), but I made quite major changes to it so I still would call the design mine. :::Haha, you learn something every day! My friends dad usually says that a day when you didn't learn something new is wasted. Seems tough. Helena 16:30, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Mesmer title edit Well, thanks , I won't change that back as it seems like I just forgot to do it myself, but please, I prefer that no one but me makes changes on my userpage. — Helena 01:54, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Template Help First off, thank you Helena for allowing use of your template - I have used it as a basis to clean up my userpage on the Official Wiki. I added a little bit to it but credited and linked at the top to your userpage there, which in turn links here. But I'm having some issues getting the colored borders and backgrounds to show up and arrangement issues. Do you think you could take a look at it and advise me since Im fairly new to Wiki coding? My userpage is here. Nbajammer 14:26, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :I tried it myself, by simply copypasting what I had written on this wiki to my userpage there, and it worked just fine. Be sure that you got it all: | width="100%" style="background: transparent;" | style="background: #FFE5FE; border: 2px #EF26E7 solid; padding: 5px 15px 5px 15px;" width="47%" valign=top| :Want me to try to make it work on your userpage? :— Helena 16:10, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::By the way, do you want the profession specific colours for this wiki or for the official wiki? Cause if you want those for the official wiki you should be able to replace "background: #FFE5FE; border: 2px #EF26E7" with another code which I can't remember just now. ::— Helena 16:30, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :Yes, that'd be great - you have my permission to edit that page to insert the background colors and border colors accordingly since I tried everything I could think of and failed. I'd like the colors from GuildWiki since I think they are closer to the colors Im used to seeing. I'm not quite sure what I did wrong, but I also would like them lined up 2 per row. I have them listed in the order I want them - i.e. top row should be monk on left, Rit on the right and so forth. Nbajammer 20:09, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::Done :) I made your PvP char grey, I had no idea how you wanted it. I made mine brown as, yeah, you know, it's in the description why. Now, important to remember if you want to reorder in the table: Before your first character, the monk, it's a differ in the code than to the others. There is a little thing that says width="47%". That's the one I'm talking about in the note you've got hidden on your page. You must never forget to add it to the very first box in the table, as that sets the width of all the other boxes. Hope you like it, just ask if there is something else you wanna know :) ::— Helena 03:29, 9 June 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks so much Helena. That's exactly what I had been trying to do, just couldn't do it. I don't think the Official Wiki has an Optional icon but I could add that later, I suppose. Grey works perfectly for my PvP char, since she does change professions. I know that when I tried editing the code from here, the colors would get all messed up and I didn't know why - for example the Warrior one would turn red as if it was an ele, I swapped the colors for Mesmer and Monk and they wouldn't change, etc. Nbajammer 10:00, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :::That's really strange! As with all code, just a simple mistake will screw it all up, so probably some little detail went wrong, and niether you nor I will ever know what it was :P Glad you like it, and it was my pleasure. Feel free to contact me anytime, here or on the official wiki, if you need more help. ^^ :::— Helena 11:04, 9 June 2007 (CDT) NOTE: This user has abandoned GuildWiki in favor of the official wiki. That saddened me :( —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 10:33, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :Don't be sad, the official wiki looks much nicer :) Come there you too! -- Helena 15:09, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::It sucks, been there a few days, and I don't like it... —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 08:43, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::Naah, looks more professional, and besides, the info there is almost always correct. I mean, people are still working on changing the armor pages from 1.5k to 1k here, that took us less than a day over there. -- Helena 02:41, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I wondered why I never saw your name on the talk pages anymore ;) I'll give it a try Silver Sunlight 09:27, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Sorry! Hi, this is Taleea, I just want to say i'm really sorry. I was nicking your userpage template and I think it sort of went wrong.. basically I think I changed your userpage to look like what I wanted mine to be. Please don't murder me! *sits down and cries* Can anyone change it back??? Taleea 11:23, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry, everything seems to be like it should now :) A tip if you wanna use it, copy all the code and paste it on your own userpage and save. Then you've got the code and you can play around with it all you want :) Helena 15:24, 2 February 2008 (UTC) WTF?! Why has my userpage been moved to User:GW-Helena? (And not my talk page?) And I also can't log in with my usual password, so I can't log in and check out what the hell is going on... It's my decision if I want to quit this account or not, isn't it? I still check this from time to time... Wtf? 07:03, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :The merge found your name elsewhere in the Wikia network, with a different email. Your account now has a gw- in front of it. try GW-Helena, and see if that works — Powersurge360 Birthday Time! 07:05, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::Also look at Project talk:Wikia Migration#Rename Requests to see if you can get your name back. --Macros 07:07, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::Bah, guildwiki for the lose. She can take the name if she wants it.GW-Helena 20:08, 12 May 2008 (UTC)